


A Drop of Luck

by Azkaabanter



Series: Tumblr Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Amortentia, Draco's a potion beast, Draco's kinda an ass but it's okay, Felix Felicis, First Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Pansy's an amazing wingman, Tumblr Prompt, ask, harry's bi, mentions of Blaise's sex life, they be crushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azkaabanter/pseuds/Azkaabanter
Summary: Draco has won himself a vial of Felix Felicis; enough to last him 24 hours. Draco has also gotten a whiff of Amortentia; enough to show him that he still has feelings for Harry Potter.Draco also has a Pansy Parkinson, who is determined to see the Malfoy stop being a git and ask Potter out.Draco also has friends who make him play stupid get to know you games after dinner.





	A Drop of Luck

 Draco Malfoy had done enough. At least… he thought he had. Considering that the potion he was competing for with the rest of the 8th year Slytherin class could literally change his life, he did as much as humanly possible to get HIS potion correct.

  
 But now looking back on it…

_  
'What if I stirred 32 times instead of 33?’_

_  
'What if I added too much acromamtula venom?’_

_  
'What if-’_

  
 "Time’s up!” Professor Slughorn bellowed in glee, looking around at the room of sweaty and thoroughly exhausted students, every one of them fretting over their bright pink bubbling potion. “Amortentia is a very tricky potion indeed-” he looked around the room at the people smelling the air and grinned. “Especially when there is more than one batch being made per room.”

 Draco rolled his eyes and looked down at his delightfully scented bubblegum pink potion.

  
 He’d never say it outright, but his amortentia smelled like… well…

  
broom polish…

         vanilla shampoo…

  
   Particularly Quidditch sweat…

  
               Pine needles…  
 In summary, basically it smelled like Potter. And Draco hated it.

  
 “This looks quite promising, Mr. Malfoy.” Slughorn praised the blonde, earning himself a proud smirk.

  
 “Thank you, Professor.” Draco said, then proceeded to watch closely as the Potions Master tested his brew on a pair of mice. Apparently the Professor liked what he saw, because when he grinned and straightened up, he cleared his throat to get the rest of the Slytherins’ attention.

  
 The white noise of chatter stopped immediately as the green-clad students leaned forward in their seats in anticipation of the winner.

  
 “You’ve all done exceptionally well with this project, and I wish I could give this prize to all of you.” The old professor chuckled lightly. “But! There can only be one winner. And that winner is…” Draco held his breath and crossed his fingers so hard they nearly turned red. “Draco Malfoy.” The professor announced, and Draco let go of his held breath in relief.

 

 The former Death Eater stood up and primly walked to the front of the class, ignored glares from his classmates, and collected his prize: a vial of Felix Felicis; enough to last 24 hours.

  
 "Thank you, sir.” Draco said, turning the glass vial in his hand. Slughorn smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

  
 “No problem, my boy. You definitely earned it.”

  
 With that, the class began to file out, ( _of course none of them snuck any Amortentia- what are you talking about?_ ) some stiffly congratulating Draco while others looked upon him in pure jealousy.

  
 “Draco!” Pansy shrieked, jumping on Draco’s back with a laugh.

  
 “Yes, Pansy?” Draco huffed, feigning annoyance. Pansy pouted her black painted lips.

  
 “Don’t give me that. You know exactly what I’m going to say-” The two walked along the stones that line the dungeon floor, hurrying to escape the cold of the halls and enter the warmth of the common room.

  
“Yes, of course I do- _wrackspurt_ ” Draco said to the wall, a panel swinging open or the two to enter through. A blast of comforting warmth and a feeling of home hit Draco, and he sighed contently.

  
 “Soooo?” Pansy asked, lying on a couch and moving her legs up so Draco could sit under them, and resting them on his lap. Draco rolled his eyes.

  
 “Pansy, we both already know-”

  
 “I want you to say it out loud.” She said defiantly, and Draco let out an indignant puff of air.

  
 “Fine.” Draco conceded, and Pansy raised an eyebrow. “Broom polish, Quidditch sweat, vanilla, and pine.” The blonde said quietly, fiddling with the tiny vial of liquid luck.

  
 “Oh, honey you’re in l _oooooooove_!” Pansy said with a giggle. Draco put his face in his hand, groaning.

  
 “I am not-” Draco tried half-heartedly to protest, but Pansy wasn’t having it.

  
 “Yes you are. And it’s adorable! You know, he probably likes you too-”

  
 “You’re demented-”

  
 “No, I’m serious!” She said, taking out her wand and drawing little designs in the air above her.

 

 “You two have gotten really close lately. You talk all the time, you sit next to each other during meals, you hang out on the grounds-”

  
 "Those are all things that friends do, Pansy.” Draco snapped at his best friend.

  
 “Draco, you have the answer in your hand right now.” Pansy said, drawing a little green snake. The boy looked once more at the vial, the gears turning in his head. The black haired girl looked at him with one of the most sincere faces he’d ever seen her wear. “You don’t even have to use the whole thing. Just take a tiny drop before dinner tonight, and ask him out or something.”

  
 “That’s… a really good idea, actually.” Draco said, pushing Pansy’s legs off of him and standing up.

  
 “No shit.” Pansy said nonchalantly, spinning her wand between her fingers. “Just one of my many talents.”

  
 Draco rolled his eyes with a smirk, before he looked at his watch, anticipating the time two hours from then when he would hopefully be winning the heart of Harry James Potter.

  
_-t.s-_  
 

“You got the vial?” Pansy asked Draco on their way to dinner. The crowd was buzzing with the usual mealtime gossip when they entered the Great Hall, glasses and silverware clinking.

  
 “Of course.” Draco said absentmindedly while his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table for the black haired boy and his friends. Eventually they found him; laughing amongst his mates in a completely Potter-y way. His hair was tousled and unruly, and his eyes shone like emeralds behind those god awful glasses that would only ever look good on him. Draco and Pansy made their way across the hall to sit beside them.

  
 “Draco! Come over here!” Harry greeted cheerfully, scooting over a bit so that the blonde could sit next to him. “Sup Pansy!” Harry greeted Draco’s companion, reaching over and giving her a high five. The rest of the table exchanged similar greetings with the Slytherin pair.

  
 Draco’s side was pressed fully against Harry’s, but if the Savior cared at all, he sure didn’t show it. Dinner was going smoothly, everyone laughing like old friends, which was a welcome change from all of the drama from last year.

  
 “So… I think Harry has something he wants to tell everyone.” Ron said with a smirk out of the blue. Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice and sputtered with confusion.

  
 “W-what? Ron no…” He turned to Draco with a scared and almost embarrassed look on his face. “I don’t know what he’s talking about-”

  
 "Obviously you do. How stupid do you think I am?” Draco scoffed, getting a warm blush from Harry.

  
 “Not stupid at all-”

  
 “Then you should know that you’re the worst liar ever.”

  
 “How dare you?” Harry feigned being insulted. “You have insulted me!” He elbowed the Malfoy in the ribs, who broke out laughing.

  
 “Okay, okay! Don’t tell me.” Draco laughed, his smile widening when he saw Harry’s blush. The rest of their friends just watched in amazement; they didn’t know how it was possible for two people to flirt so much without believing that the other liked them.

  
 “Draco, I think you have something to tell Harry?” Pansy said, taking a casual sip from he goblet. Blaise had sat beside her at some point, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

  
 Draco’s reply was a vast opposite of Harry’s; the blonde was cool and collected in his answer. “I don’t know what you mean.” He said, taking a bite of potato.

  
 “Oooh, is it confession time?” Blaise said, a glint in his eye. Draco sighed.

  
 “Not unless you’re planning on confessing something.” Draco said.

  
 “I will if the rest of you will… wait!” Blaise said, capturing the attention of everyone in the group. “Why don’t we all confess something? A little get to know you game.”

  
 "Blaise-” I said, leaning over Pansy and putting a hand on his shoulder. “That’s a stupid idea.”

  
 “I disagree.” Hermione piped in. “It could be fun! We all just have to share one thing no one knows about us.” She said excitedly.

  
 "I don’t know-” Harry told her.

  
 “Don’t ruin it Harry! Okay, I’ll go first.” Blaise said, ignoring Harry and Draco’s protests. “Let’s see…” He thought for a moment, before grinning widely. “The first time I had sex was when I was 16.” He said, and the table was filled with ' _ooohs'_

 "Who with?” Seamus asked, wiggling his eyebrows provocatively.

  
 “Only one confession!” Blaise said, putting an arm around a giggling Pansy.

  
 “I’ll go next!” Ron said, running a hand sheepishly through his hair. “I didn’t get my first kiss until 6th year.”

  
 “Wait, Lavender was your first kiss?” Harry asked, astonished as Ron blushed crimson.

  
 “Yeah… okay someone else go!” And with that, the 8th year friends went around the table, revealing secrets about themselves that had people giggling hysterically. The great hall had been clearing slowly an by the time it was Harry’s turn, only the 8th years playing the game were still there.

  
 “Your turn Harry!” Dean said after revealing that once in 2nd year he had accidentally walked in on two 7th years about to have sex. ( _“I bolted as soon as I saw the shirts on the floor”_ he’s said)

  
 "Alright…” He said, and looked around at all of us, before settling his eyes on the table. “I guess now’s as good a time as any to say…” He looked up, stared straight into my eyes for a moment, before looking down again. “I’m bisexual.” The table was silent for a long moment. When Draco looked around the table, everyone looked astonished except for Pansy and Blaise.

  
 “Wait, no one else knew that?” Blaise asked, confused.

  
 “How did you know?” Harry asked, a bright blush adorning his cheeks.

  
 “Slytherin intuition. My gay-dar is never wrong.” Blaise said casually.  
While the rest of the group discussed Harry’s sexuality, Pansy just kept giving Draco pointed looks that obviously meant ' _I fucking told you so_ ’. Draco just quietly scoffed and rolled his eyes.

  
 “Your turn Draco!” Ron said, obviously trying to stop Harry from being more uncomfortable.

  
 “Oh…” Or as long as Draco had been playing, he still didn’t know what he would say. “Well…” He looked around the table, before meeting Pansy’s eye.  
' _Now’s your chance, you poncy git!_ ’ They seemed to scream, and Draco took a deep breath.

  
 “I… haven’t ever had my first kiss-” Draco said, chickening out at the last moment.

  
 “That’s not something no one knew!” Blaise called out, Draco shooting him a glare.

  
 “But it is true.” Pansy said with an innocent smile.

  
 “Thanks Pansy…” Draco muttered, stealing a glimpse of Potter, who still had a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

  
 “Give us something else.” Hermione said, resting her head on Ron’s shoulder.

  
 “Fine.” The Slytherin snapped. This was his chance. This was his chance to tell Harry how he felt. “I have a crush on a guy…” Draco looked around at everyone’s interested faces, avoiding Harry’s. “And… his name is…” Draco took one look into Harry’s bright eyes and fell apart. “oh, fuck it!” Draco yelled, and pressed his lips to Harry’s.

  
 Gasps flew from everyone watching, but all Draco could feel were Harry’s lips pressed to his. He moved softly, cupping the back of Harry’s head with a pale hand whilst running long fingers through dark hair. The scar-headed boy’s arms encircled Draco’s neck holding him close while they snogged the daylight out of each other.

  
 When they pulled apart, all of their friends were clapping and whooping while they looked at each other, foreheads pressed together.

  
 “It’s about time!” Draco heard Pansy’s haughty tone, but couldn’t care less. Harry's eyes were filled with affection and Draco was sure that his were as well. The blonde's fingers were still tangled in Harry's rat's nest head of hair, and he could feel the green eyed boy's soft breaths on his lips. "I'm glad I was your first kiss, Draco." Harry jokes, not moving at all. "I'm glad too." Draco replied, pressing his lips once again to the Potter's; not even acknowledging the fact that their friends were still sitting right beside them. And then he realized.

  
 He hadn’t even used the Felix Felicis.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you'd like to make a request, send me an ask on my tumblr @azkaabanter.
> 
> K BYYEEEEE!!


End file.
